Walk on the Wild Side
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Hunny muses on how a simple walk on the wild side lead him to the arms of his wife.


**Please be gentle, as this is my first Host Club fic that isn't a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club belongs Bisco Hatori.**

_Walk on the Wild Side_

Hunny gave a contented sigh as his wife rolled into him in her sleep. He could hear the sound of the waves crashing to the shore from the bedroom of their summer home, and smiled lightly. His thought's varied from the two children asleep in the next room, to how his dear cousin was doing managing their business while we was on a much needed vacation. One certain thought was dominant in the twenty-seven year old mans mind. The day he decided to take a stand, and go after what he truly wanted. Her.

XOX Flashback XOX

It was a normal day for the members of the Ouran High School Host Club in that fateful spring. The flower were blooming, the birds singing, Tamaki spouting declarations of love to every girl that came through the doors and the girls were fainting all over the place. Oh yes, a very normal day for everyone. Except one Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka who had stopped his cake eating (much to the worry of his cousin) to look at her as she walked through the door, sputtering apologies and trying to explain that she had a test run late. He smiled tenderly as she sat down with a random collection of girls and began to speak to them.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said, attracting Hunny's attention.

Hunny looked up with a smile on his face. "I am fine Takashi, I just needed a moment to make room for this cake that Keiko-chan brought me!"

The girls designated to him gave a delighted sigh as he plunged headfirst into the chocolate mousse cake that was in front of him. His mind drifted to the girl he had been watching secretly. Today, he decided. Today was the day he was going to tell her.

XOX

The host club was closed for the day and everyone was packing up to go home. That was before…

"MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER IS WHAT!?"

…Tamaki learned of Haruhi's disappearance.

"Calm down Tono, we never said she was missing." The twins said, exchanging devilish smirks as Tamaki relaxed. "We just said we can't find her."

"Hey Hikaru? Do you think…" Kaoru started.

"…That maybe Nekozawa-senpai took her away?" Hikaru finished. "Why yes I do!"

Tamaki gave a wail of despair and to his emo corner. While he was there, Mori stood up. "Mitsukuni is gone too."

All eyes turned to the stoic man at his declaration. Hunny missing was not a good thing.

"Do you think maybe he and Haruhi got lost?" Tamaki said.

_This thought is brought to you by 'Insanity'. A proud sponsor of Tamaki's Inner mind Theater._

Haruhi and Hunny sat in Nekozawa's 'lair' clutching eachother tight, clearly terrified.

Nekozawa comes out of the shadows, something glinting in the dim candlelight. "We're going to have so much fun my pretties."

Haruhi and Hunny scream.

_This thought was brought to you by 'Insanity. A proud sponsor of Tamaki's Inner mind Theater._

"NOOOO! HARUHI!" Tamaki yelled as he darted for the door.

XOX

Haruhi found herself backing further into the corner of the dressing room as the small senior advanced. "What did you want to talk to me about Hunny-senpai?"

Hunny's adorable face had taken on an almost Kyouya like smirk as he took a step closer to her, Usa-chan had been abandoned somewhere along the way. "I have been watching you Haru-chan. No one has noticed, not even you."

"N-noticed what Hunny-senpai?" She stuttered as the counter bit into her back.

"How I loathe the way those girls look at you." Hunny said. "How Tamaki fawns over you, how Kaoru and Hikaru grab you like they do. I don't want anyone to touch you Haru-chan."

He was in front of her now and Haruhi could feel his breath on her neck as he looked up at her. "Why not Hunny-senpai?"

"Can't you call me by my given name Haruhi?" He said, cocking an eyebrow at her.

She gulped. "S-sorry Mitsukuni."

"No problem Haru-chan." He replied, trailing a hand down her arm. "I don't want anyone to touch you, because only I want to have that pleasure."

"What are you saying?" She said, seeing him differently as a pleasant tingle made its self-known where his hand had been.

His hand stopped on her face and he pulled her down so she could look him in the face. "Because, my dear, sweet naïve Haruhi, I love you."

His lips crashed over hers, giving the poor girl a nice shock. Her eyes closed slowly as his tongue probed her mouth, making her moan softly. She had thought that a simple kiss would feel so incredibly good. A gasp and a thud brought the pair from their lust enduced haze and they looked to the door of the dressing room to see Tamaki passed out of the floor.

Hunny grinned up at Haruhi, his childlike demeanor back as he ran his thumb over her swollen bottom lip. "We'll finish this later Haru-chan. Takashi! I want cake!"

XOX End XOX

Hunny gave a small chuckle as the door to their bedroom opened and two identical faces poked in. "What's the matter girls?" He asked his daughters.

Natsume and Kimiko – Hunny's four-year-old identical twin daughters (and as much trouble as their twin uncles) – came into the room. "We had a bad dream. Can we sleep with you and mummy tonight?"

Hunny nodded and shook his beloved wife of seven years awake. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan wake up."

Haruhi stirred and looked up at him with bleary eyes. "What is it Mitsukuni?"

"The girls have had a bad dream and want to sleep with us." He replied.

With a groan, Haruhi moved over and patted the space she was previously sleeping in. "Come on girls."

The two small children ran over to the massive bed and jumped into it. Natsume snuggled up to her father, while Kimiko crawled over to her mother. "Night mummy and daddy." They said.

"Night girls." Hunny and Haruhi replied. Hunny reached over his precious daughter and touched Haruhi on the arm.

She cracked an eye open. "What?"

"I love you Haruhi Haninozuka." He said tenderly.

Haruhi smiled and collapsed back into he pillow. "And I love you Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but if you don't shut up and let me sleep, consider yourself celibate for the next week."

"Shutting up." Hunny replied.

The waves crashed to the shore once more as Hunny cast a loving gaze over his family before drifting into a content sleep.

_Owari x_


End file.
